


Zeco fluff collection

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Cuties loving each other, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister collection to "The Little Maid" except no smut. The sister story is the smut collection. This here is all the cute moments I write for these guys. Zack+Peco=Zeco. <3 Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. :) I take requests!!! And I take request for the smut collection to. Zeco up guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops, I kissed you. Didn't mean to do that, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote so many fluff stories, you guys don't even know. This one is the one I finally chose to start this out. This one is a request I got from a shady friend (just kidding), where in Episode 45... Zack doesn't just leave after telling Peco he was going to stop Kaito. What if Zack... kissed him? Ooooohhhh!!

“I always worried who he’d bare his fangs to next,” Zack said, gritting his teeth together. He kept his head down, because somehow, Zack felt like it was his fault. Kaito’s insanity was on him, and no one else. It seemed Kaito had always been his responsibility. As the second in command, and as a friend.

                “Hey Zack!” Peco cried, getting up from his seat to stand behind the other. Zack raised his head slowly. Then there was always Peco. Zack’s ground, the only one who kept him from flying off the handle. And he couldn’t stop Kaito for just the fact of stopping the crazy lunatic. He had to protect Peco, like he’d promised. Peco was more important than Zack and Kaito’s friendship.

                “Are you really going to do it? Go against Kaito?” Peco asked, his voice small… and scared, and that awoke something deep within Zack’s large chest. Zack turned around to face his best friend before putting a hand on Peco’s shoulder.

                “I will stop Kaito,” Zack stated. _So he doesn’t hurt you._ Peco looked lost, so very, very lost. Zack debated quickly on whether he should turn and leave or stay by Peco’s side. The voice inside his head screamed at him to stay, but he couldn’t. Could he? Stopping Kaito before more people had to get hurt was his job, right? And if Zack was going to die, not that he wanted to, but if he did… he didn’t want his last image of Peco being the broken boy he was. And he always wanted to do it, anyway, since he realized how he felt towards the other.

                Zack slid his hand up to Peco’s cheek gently before surging forward to press his lips to Peco’s. It was a different feeling, something Zack had never felt before. Like fire in the pit of his gut, and passion. The kind of passion that he’d only seen in Peco, the crazy kind. Just like the boy he’d fallen in love with. Zack had kissed multiple guys, even Kaito, but it never felt as good as it did. Zack was surprised when Peco kissed back hungrily, pressing into him like if he didn’t, he’d die. Zack’s other hand wound up in Peco’s hair, tugging on the ends with a gentle pressure. Zack shouldn’t have even kissed the boy, because now he could stop. The fire was too much, it felt too good to let go. Zack pressed forward, pushing the boy up against the counter he’d been sitting at. He swallowed the boy’s breaths down, licking his lip before nipping it gently. Peco’s mouth opened automatically, allowing Zack entrance he thought he wouldn’t get.

                They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and Zack pulled away. Peco’s eyes were a hell of a lot brighter and Zack smiled. Then he took off, leaving a panting Peco behind in his wake. Zack was out the door before he stopped himself. One more, he could afford to be greedy, right? Zack jogged back in through the door and up to Peco before pulling him into another kiss. This time it was a lot shorter, and just a little bit sweeter. Zack pulled away seconds later before swiping his thumb across Peco’s chin. He leaned towards Peco’s ear to whisper “If this is my last chance to say it, I love you.” And then Zack was gone again.

                “ZACK!” Peco shouted behind him, but he didn’t follow.

                “Holy…” Jounouchi whispered.

                “Boy, you didn’t tell us you two were a thing!” Ouren stated, winking at Peco in a very un-like Ouren way.

                “We… we weren’t,” Peco whispered, raising his hands to feel his lips where Zack had been. They still tingled from the kiss. Peco smiled, despite their situation. _Zack kissed me. Zack kissed **me.**_ Peco thought and he grinned. And Peco knew he’d be back to kiss him again.


	2. Breaking down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peco starts to get worried when he can't hear Zack in the bathroom anymore. And when he opens the door... well, it could shake anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please raise your hand if you think I cuss to much in my writing. Omg haha *EVERYBODY RAISES HAND* yeah, thought so. Holy shit (see, its a problem!). Sorry, guys. But the house hold I come from screams and destroys stuff all the time, cuss words are second nature. That and verbally defending myself. Yeah, that's a problem.
> 
> WHat am I even doing? OMG... this is about Zeco and the love between Zack and Peco and not my home life. What even!! *Glares at cat who's hanging off my shirt and shoulder by her claws* I blame you Aaa-shit. Sorry, Achoo. I think your nickname is hilarious. LOL! SO ZECO ON!? Can that be a thing?

An hour and a half ago, Zack went into to take a shower. He hadn’t made a sound since, except for the shower head spraying water. No singing, no dropping things, no slipping… nothing. Peco let it slide, but now he wasn’t ok. Because Zack was being too quiet, and he’d been too secretive lately. Peco put down his phone, rolled out of their bed and made his way to the bathroom door. He briefly wondered if he should have put some pants on or something, because he’d been waiting for Zack in a more sexual manner. Wearing only the tightest pair of boxers Peco owned, the ones that got Zack going like a steam train. However, he decided it didn’t matter. He was worried, damn it. He breathed in deeply before rapping his knuckles softly across the wood. There was no answer, and Peco knocked hard.

                “Zack, you ok in there?” Peco asked as well, but Zack didn’t answer. Peco’s heart sped up and he started to get a little sick inside. What if Zack… no, Zack would never do that to him. Peco needed to dry up the stupid tears threatening to form right now, because Zack was too strong to ever kill himself. They’d been through so much together… and… no. He must’ve fell asleep, that’s all. _Yeah, but he had more stress on his shoulders as a Rider then you did as a worthless piece of shit who he had to worry about protecting. If he did kill himself, then it was your fault. Especially your relationship, he only agreed for the fun of it and the sex. He craves sex._

                “Zack, I’m coming in. I hope your descent, not that I haven’t seen you when you weren’t… but still…” Peco trailed off and he heard some shuffling from inside the door. Peco took that as a good sign and reached for the doorknob, using his finger nail to twist the lock open.

                “Don’t you fucking dare come in, I’ll fucking kill you,” Zack growled before Peco could even attempt to open the door. Granted, it was a threat, but it was Zack _saying_ something. Plus, he’d never hurt Peco. Peco trusted him for that. So, a threat like that only meant that Zack was trying to ‘protect’ Peco from seeing him in a state of pain. How’d he known that? Peco wasn’t THAT stupid. Zack’s voice was thick and heavy, the kind Peco associated with crying.

                “You don’t scare me, Zack. I’m coming in.”

                “Please don’t,” Zack answered, and Peco heard a stifled sob. “Don’t you dare come in here or I’m fucking kicking you out. I’ll break up with you, I’ll let an Inves kill you.”

                All such meaningless, empty threats and Peco knew that. The Inves problem was already over, so the last one didn't even make sense. Zack needed him right then, he needed him badly. Peco opened the door and shut it quickly behind him. Peco almost cried himself at the sight that await him. Zack lay in the tub naked, knees up to his chest. The shower head sprayed cold water, the hot long run out. The curtain had been ripped down, but Peco tried not caring. His eyes were puffy and he had dish panned hands.

                “Oh, Zack,” Peco breathed and Zack tried hiding his face. Hiding the tears that had fallen, and stifling the sob that was rising up in his throat from someone being near. Peco could tell that Zack’s body was screaming for Peco to get closer, begging for it because everyone needed companionship at their lowest. But Zack was too proud, to determined to carry a burden he couldn’t carry himself to ask for help. So of course the idiot wouldn’t cry unless he was sure he couldn’t be heard or seen. And that only made things worse.

                “Get away from me you fucking…” Zack couldn’t finish, he couldn’t say what he was going to say. Peco surged forward, leaning over the edge of the tub. He wrapped his arms over Zack’s shoulders, pulling the other into an awkward hug. That wasn’t enough, and Zack pulled Peco into the shower with him, smashing his face against Peco’s chest. Peco could only straddle the other’s hips, leaning back on his upper thighs. He ran his hands through Zack’s hair, to his back, and back to his hair slowly. Which apparently, opened up all of Zack’s emotions and he’d never seen Zack cry so hard in his life. It wasn’t a pretty sight, a little gross, but Zack needed this. Peco could only lean his chin on top of Zack’s head until the other could calm down a little bit. Zack’s grip on his arms hurt, but Peco was surprised at how much he actually cared. Peco didn’t know how long this had built, but it had to be a lot. Zack didn’t cry, he never did. Peco’d never seen him cry in all the years they known each other.

                “Zack,” Peco whispered, rubbing his cold back awkwardly. “Hey, its ok.”

                His whole body shook and Peco just pressed Zack harder to him. The larger man squeezed Peco’s waist tightly, and slowly his sobs came under control. Peco ran his hands through Zack’s hair gently.

                “It’s going to be ok, trust me,” Peco whispered, kissing the top of Zack’s head. The boy slipped a hand past Zack to turn the cold water off, he didn’t want Zack to get sick.

                “I don’t want to see anyone else die!” Zack cried, his voice cracking and Peco nodded. He knew that already, and he didn’t want any more people to die either. “I killed her… I’m a murderer Peco, I killed her.”

                “Who, Zack?” Peco whispered, gently running a hand down Zack back to press firmly against his spine. Peco shifted on Zack’s lap so he could pull the other closer.

                “M-Minato,” Zack’s voice broke, and he started to sob again. “I was after Kaito… but Minato… I killed her. You shouldn’t be around me, you shouldn’t love me. I’m a murderer! What if I…” Zack hiccupped. “…hurt you to!”

                “You would never hurt me, ok? And I love you because I can. You’re not getting rid of me,” Peco answered and Zack cried harder.

                “I-I don’t deserve you!” Zack clutched Peco’s shirt, ripping some of the fabric.

                “Hey, stop it right now! We were in a hellish place, and you were trying to stop Kaito before he got himself and Kota killed. Minato made her choice, ok?” Peco whispered. “I’m so sorry you’ve been holding this in for so long.”

                “D-don’t be! It isn’t your fault! I’m supposed to be stronger!” Zack growled, pressing himself further into Peco’s small chest.

                “Shh, Zack. Breath ok? Just calm down,” Peco whispered, readjusting his knees again as they started hurting. Peco felt Zack relax a little bit and his breathing slowed down.

                “I… need you,” Zack whispered. “I-I can’t live without you, please, don’t leave me.”

                Peco was shocked. Sure Zack said he loved him sometimes and all, but Peco never knew if he was joking or what. For the longest time, Peco thought Zack was with him just for the sex. But Zack just said he needed Peco, that he couldn’t live without him. That was something Peco had never encountered before.

                “I love you, Zack. I’ll never leave you for as long as you want me,” Peco whispered, pushing Zack’s head back enough so he could kiss his forehead. “I need you to. You complete me.”

                Zack didn’t say anything, but his hands released Peco slightly. “Let’s go get you warmed up, ok?” Peco asked and Zack nodded. Peco stood before offering his hands out to Zack. The other grabbed his hands and shakily stood, almost slipping and Peco laughed. He climbed out of the tub before helping Zack out after him. Peco picked up Zack’s towel and messily dried the man off before leading him back to bed. Peco crawled in and Zack crawled in after wards, pressing against Peco’s back. His large arms crossed across his chest, pinning him to the armored rider. Peco found himself not caring, and that was ok.


End file.
